El novio que todas las madres querrían para sus hi
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Harry James Potter Evans encaja perfectamente en el canon de el novio que todas las madres querrían para sus hijas. Sin embargo, existen unos pequeños desbarajustes que lo alejan un poco de la perfección.


**El novio que todas las madres querrían para sus hijas**

Todos sabemos cómo es el ideal de novio que toda madre querría que se emparejara con su hija: tiene que ser un chico formal, atento y educado, y si además es guapo, ¿qué más se podía pedir? Realmente en el mundo mágico había una persona que se adaptaba perfectamente a ese canon: Harry James Potter Evans. Era el prototipo perfecto de joven, con desparpajo inusual, que toda madre querría que fuera novio de su hija.

Harry James Potter Evans era, de hecho una gran persona: era un chico bondadoso y sincero, atento y correcto… No le faltaron nunca buenos halagos ni excelentes críticas. Y cuando la revista Corazón de Bruja publica su listado de los diez magos más sexys del momento siempre ocupa el primer lugar, porque para estar en ese ránking además de guapo se requiere "reunir todas las características nobles de un joven lord inglés". Incluso, según Rita Skeeter afirmaba, no tenía un mísero fallo porque hasta sus brillantes ojos verdes eran perfectos; Molly Weasley con sus ansías protectoras maternales se encargaba de que así fuera. Y Harry James Potter Evans se convirtió en el Gryffindor por excelencia, el novio que todas las madres querrían para sus hijas. ¡Hasta la mismísima señora Parkinson había querido emparejarlo con su adorable Pansy!

Sin embargo, al joven nunca se le había conocido novia. De hecho, y como no podía ser de otra manera, realmente sí podía decirse que tenía un minúsculo fallo que le impedía entrar al cien por cien en aquel canon; era una nimiedad, algo evidente pero discriminatorio: Harry James Potter Evans era gay.

Bueno, a fin de cuentas no es como si se acabara el mundo por eso. Aquella opción sexual siempre estuvo bien vista en el mundo mágico, y muchas madres (aún a sabiendas de ello) no dejaron de importunarle para que fuera el novio ideal para sus hijas perfectas. Total, como decían ellas, un hombre es un hombre siempre.

Pero es que, además, había que introducir a ese fallo otro pequeño matiz. Y es que Harry James Potter Evans estaba perdidamente enamorado de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Otro joven apuesto y galán, rubio, de ojos tan grises como un día de tormenta y el número dos del ránking de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Y ahí, justo en la mención a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, comenzaba el primer problema de aquellas afanadas madres que querían emparejar a sus hijas con el joven apuesto y capaz que era Harry James Potter Evans. Porque el muchacho parecía no tener ojos más que para el heredero de los Malfoy.

De hecho, el joven aprendiz de auror tenía sus propios récords respecto al estudiante de ciencias políticas. Tal y como relataba su amigo Ron Weasley, Harry Potter podía quedarse hasta media hora – cronometrado cada segundo por el pelirrojo – observando, sin parpadear, al rubio comer en el Ministerio; o podía dar un asombroso giro de trescientos sesenta grados sobre sí mismo, sin necesidad de un eje que lo soportara, sólo por verlo pasar.

Sí. A Harry James Potter Evans, al Gryffindor por excelencia, le gustaba Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo?

Y ahí empezaba el segundo problema de aquellas madres que querían emparejar a sus hijas con el guapo salvador del mundo mágico. Porque, resultaba de casualidad, que a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black – por mucho que rehusara a reconocerlo – también le gustaba Harry Potter.

–¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! – había declarado en una ocasión a Rita Skeeter – ¡Si es que con esa túnica de auror prácticamente se vende sólo!

Y todas y cada una de las madres que, sin excepción, querían emparejar a sus hijas con el moreno de ojos verdes más increíbles del mundo odiaban a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black por ello.

No importaba todo el dinero que tuviera el aristócrata, ni tampoco que él y su familia hubieran colaborado de forma activa para acabar con Lord Voldemort. Ni siquiera importaba que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, fuera uno de los más influyentes magos del mundo mágico. Todo eso eran meros tecnicismos, pues la esencia del problema radicaba en que Draco Malfoy les había robado la oportunidad de ver a sus hijas casadas con el maravilloso Harry Potter y de convertirse en las orgullosas suegras del niño que vivió.

De hecho, la madre de Pansy Parkinson había intentado llegar a un acuerdo con Narcissa Black, la guapa madre de Draco, para que su hijo renunciara a Potter y pudiera así casarse con su hija. Cabe destacar que el enfrentamiento que tuvieron ambas madres fue portada de El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja, e incluso de El Quisquilloso.

Sin embargo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black adoraba a todas aquellas madres que le repelían. Las adoraba con todo el orgullo que sus dos distinguidos apellidos podían darle, incluso más. Y es que las malditas incrédulas no se daban cuenta de que, con su odio, lo único que conseguían era que Draco recordara a cada momento lo maravilloso que era amanecer con Harry enredado entre sus piernas, con el cabello rebelde esparcido sobre su pelo y su sonrisa bobalicona al despertar por la mañana después de pasarse toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Pero, sobre todo, las adoraba por hacerle recordar día tras día que poseía en exclusiva el elemento más preciado del mundo mágico: el amor de Harry James Potter Evans.

Lástima que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, su padre, fuera la única persona en todo el mundo mágico que consideraba a Harry James Potter Evans como el novio que nunca querría para su hijo.


End file.
